The Paint War
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: MPREG PHANFIC. Dan and Phil have a bit of fun while painting the nursery.


"Phil, I'm going to be fine! It's just a little paint," A pregnant Dan said as he walked into the nursery, smiling as he looked around and just imagining how he wanted to decorate it.

"You know I just want to make sure you and the baby are safe," Phil said as he walked into the room with two bucket of paints in his hands. "This should be enough paint."

"Me and the baby are going to be fine," Dan said. "I'm only three months pregnant, and besides... I told you that I wanted to decorate the nursery. I wasn't going to miss this."

Phil smiled as he sat the paint down, and then he walked over to Dan and kissed his cheek once. "Well let's get started then, shall we?" He asked as he looked at Dan.

Dan smiled and nodded eagerly. "Yes!" He said excitedly.

Phil chuckled. "So, which paint color should we use?" He asked. "Blue or light green,"

"I was thinking we should do a jungle theme," Dan said as he looked up at Phil.

"A jungle theme? Really Dan? That's so over used," Phil groaned.

"You've got any better ideas buddy?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Alright-" Phil chuckled. "We'll go with jungle theme. We don't have to get this done today, remember that, okay? I don't want you to overwork yourself or stress out," He warned gently.

"I'm not going to stress myself out, okay? I can take care of myself you know?" Dan mumbled.

"I know. I'm sorry for being over protective but... this is our first baby together day," Phil whispered as he wrapped his arms around Dan and kissed his forehead.

"I know," Dan whispered as he relaxed into Phil's embrace.

xxxx

"One wall down, four to go!" Phil exclaimed as he finished painting the first wall.

"Not bad. Should we let it dry before doing the others?" Dan asked as he examined the wall, smiling at it. He couldn't wait to start decorating his baby boy's bedroom. One step closer.

"Yeah, I think that would be best," Phil said as he bent down and sat his paint brush down.

"Hey Phil, you gotta a lot something on your face," Dan said as he walked over to Phil.

"It's probably paint," Phil said as he looked up at Dan.

"That would be correct," Dan said as he poked Phil's nose with his paint brush.

"Dan!" Phil whined as he stood up. "Why'd you do that for?" He asked, pouting.

Dan giggled. "I've been waiting to do that for two hours," Dan said.

"Oh really?" Phil grabbed his paint brush and poked Dan's cheek with it.

Dan squealed. "That's cold!" He whined as he pushed Phil's arms away.

Phill laughed. "That's what you get!" He said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Alright, that's it-" Dan grabbed Phil's paint brush and poked Phil's cheek with it, getting more paint on Phil than Phil did with Dan. "Ha, ha!" Dan exclaimed, smirking slightly.

"Dan!" Phil whined, pouting. "The paint is cold!"

"You're the one who started this paint war!" Dan claimed.

Dan and Phil surprisingly spent at least ten minutes throwing paint at each other, and now they were both lying down next to each other on the ground, completely covered in paint.

"We have a mess to clean up," Phil said as he looked over at Dan.

"We?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil. "You started it,"

"Dan," Phil laughed. He bit his lip and then he gently lifted up Dan's shirt and smiled as soon as he saw the little bump on his belly. "I can't wait until we bring him into the world."

"We? Don't you mean me? I'm the one carrying him," Dan said.

Phil laughed, rolling his eyes playfully. "Yeah, but I helped make him," He said.

"I guess that's true. I'm glad we went out and got drunk," Dan laughed.

Phil giggled when Dan laughed, watching the bump move a bit. He reached over and grabbed the paint trey and put the paint on his finger, and then he started drawing shapes on Dan's belly. "A masterpiece," He said, grinning as he looked up at Dan.

Dan raised his eyebrows. "Are you drawing on my bump?" He asked.

"Yes, it's a beautiful creation. A lion of course," Phil said.

Dan rolled his eyes playfully. "You're such a weirdo," He said.

"Guess that's what I get for spending too much time with you," Phil said.

"Hey!" Dan pouted. "I'm not a weirdo," He claimed.

Phil smiled and then he reached up and kissed Dan a few times. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Dan whispered, smiling as he looked up at Phil.

"Not as much as I love you-" Phil said before booping Dan's nose with his finger.

"Phil! Stop getting paint on me!" Dan warned playfully, sending Phil into fits of laughter.


End file.
